It is sometimes necessary for aircraft fuel lines to be shrouded in order to ensure that a leak within the main fuel pipe is contained by the shrouding. Such shrouding is typically mandatory in areas of the aircraft specified by the relevant certifying authority as ignition control zones, for example pressurized areas of the aircraft occupied by crew, passengers or cargo through which fuel lines must pass. In addition, pipes within aircraft may be shrouded in order to provide two fluid flow paths: one within the inner pipe and another in the volume between the inner and outer pipes.
A known shrouded fuel line assembly is disclosed in US2004/0026922A1, which describes a support member engaged with ends of inner and outer conduits to prevent or reduce movement of the inner conduit within the outer conduit and to allow for the transfer of loads from the inner and/or outer conduits to one or more external components.